


К счастью долгая дорога...

by SweetSona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSona/pseuds/SweetSona
Summary: Первая любовь может быть болезненной. Любовь, ради которой ты идёшь на все, даже если это значит, что она будет не взаимной.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Пролог

Сколько раз на дню Энтони мог услышать похвалы Фандралу, он уже не знал, давно перестав считать. Хотя он старался всегда пропускать их мимо ушей, но все равно было неприятно в груди.

Он и Локи дружили с малого возраста, Энтони был младше, но не намного. Их сблизил случай в библиотеке, когда он пробрался почитать, куда сыну Дворцового кузница, нельзя было входить, по крайней мере без разрешения.

Эта встреча и стала для Энтони всем, чем он дорожит сейчас.

Дружба с принцем была неожиданностью, честно говоря, он начал испытывать чувства уже тогда, хотя не знал, что это. Сейчас же, когда начался переходный возраст и Локи стал заглядываться на белокурого друга Тора, он понял, что испытывает ко второму принцу не дружескую симпатию, а ревность, когда тот говорит про Фандрала.  
-Он прекрасен, разве ты этого не видишь, Энтони? — спросил принц, не глядя в сторону друга.

-Да, возможно, -ему пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы не было слышно ревности или же чего-то другого, — Мы можем уже пойти в сад? Я ещё хотел помочь в кузнице.

Вы, наверное, спросите, что такого, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах? Ничто не могло этому помешать. Может… может быть происхождение Энтони? Низкое положение?

Может и то, и другое.

Энтони был полукровкой: эльфийская часть от матери и озирская-от отца. Ну в этом не было ничего, он мог поменять пол, если бы это было проблемой и не показывать эльфийского лица, или повысить свой ранг, но… может причиной стал страх?

Локи не смотрел на него так, как смотрел на Фандрала, принц видел в нем друга, брата, единомышленника, но не любовника.

Страх отказа было велик, поэтому юному кузнецу пришлось скрывать чувства к Локи. Потому что в этом случае у него был шанс быть с принцем хотя бы как друг.

-Давай побудем здесь ещё немного, пожалуйста! — только сейчас, спустя почти 20 минут с их прихода, Локи взглянул на него, и в этом взгляде было столько мольбы, что невозможно было устоять.

-Хорошо, но в следующий раз я не приду сюда ради просмотра спарринга.- Энтони не хотел оставлять Локи, потому что принц был его единственным другом, остальные либо не любили его, по разным причинам, либо не успевали за ходом его мысли, но находится здесь и слышать похвалы другому было невыносимо.

Локи, конечно, был расстроен его словами и сразу же схватил за руку и повел к выходу, обернувшись в последний раз на ринг. Принц не хотел приходить сюда один и поэтому они ушли.

***  
В саду королевы Фригги было очень красиво и спокойно, это место подходило для медитации. Энтони был кузнецом из-за отца, но обладал сильным сейдом благодаря матери. Он любил учиться, поэтому всегда практиковался в магии или других учениях. Честно, они с принцем уже могли превзойти всех их возраста, что, конечно, заставляло Марию гордиться.

Он так хотел угодить родителям, что занимался почти всем, что те хотели: кузнечное дело, военное дело, магия, танцы. Как эльф он должен знать, как двигаться грациозно, что было полезно и на поле боя, и на балу.

Так же важен бой и ему приходилось терпеть Фандрала и на занятиях, но это было ничего, он любил там находится, в основном из-за принцев. Локи был для него возлюбленным, но вот Тор был как брат. Светловолосый принц всегда защищал или объяснял, хотя в этом не было надобности.

-Энтони, ты меня слышал? -ой- Он выпал из мыслей и понял, что они уже пришли на место медитации.

-Прости, что ты сказал? — явное раздражение было на лице черноволосого.

-Я говорил, про то, что хочу научиться драться на мечах, и хочу чтобы меня обучал Фандрал.- это было сказано так, что будто это было сжато, возможно и было, и это хорошо, потому что он не очень то хотел слушать про то, что Фандрал «прекрасный» или что-то в это роде.

-Но ты же любишь использовать кинжалы? — Этнони знал и уже думал о том, что подарит один из лучших своих наборов принцу.

-Да, но я хочу, чтобы Фандрал заметил меня.- и опять это было сказано с таким волнением и обожанием, что в груди защемило.

Что ему осталось, кроме как поддержать его? Ничего.

Чтобы скрыть свое отвращение, Энтони повернулся боком и сел медитировать, надеясь, что в будущем он сможет привлечь внимание Локи и не разбить себе сердце.

Ведь первая влюбленность не может принести много боли, верно?


	2. Глава 1

-Энтони, ты можешь бежать быстрее? -Локи был очень взволнован, потому что они должны были начать заниматься с королевой Фриггой. Другие учителя магии уже не могли их научить чему-либо.

-Я бегу как могу, — и это было чистейшей воды правда, ведь он весь вчерашний вечер помогал отцу в кузнице. Говард подписал договор с дворцом Альфхейма и сразу принялся за работу, но список оружия был велик, и рук не хватало. Так они до рассвета пробыли в кузнице.

Энтони почти не спал, но занятие пропускать не хотел по нескольким причинам: он могу узнать много нового и провести время с принцем. Вдали от Фандрала…ну…вдали от всех.

В Асгарде не очень любят магию, только если она не лечебная, и особенно не любят магов, считая это женским занятием.

Многие над ними издеваются из-за этого. Говорят, что это им подходит, ведь оба были худыми, ещё не такими мужественными и мускулистыми, но Энтони был ещё и маленького роста, и поэтому ему пришлось хуже. Они были как две противоположности, но в тоже время одинаковые.

Черные, как воронье крыло, волосы Локи и белые, как свет луны, волосы Энтони, ну или цвет земли, если озирская внешность. Они отличались от всех, не помогал и тот факт, что они обладали магией, это стало одной из причин для насмешек.

-Ты очень сонный, мало спал? -спросил принц, немного замедляясь.

-Да, мне надо было помочь отцу. — стараясь не отставать, ответил Энтони.

-Почему ты не сказал, я бы попросил провести занятие позже! — у Локи было милое лицо, когда он волновался, на которое можно было бы смотреть вечно.

Может быть когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.

-В этом нет необходимости, я очень хочу этого, что ничего не может меня остановить, даже сонливость! -с каждым произнесенным словом ускоряя шаг, чтобы быстрее добраться до покоев королевы, сказал кузнец.

Локи пожал плечами, но волнением осталось в этих прекрасных зелёных глазах. Это было почти идеально, можно даже пофантазировать.

-Эй, Локи!

_Чёрт!_

Это было Тор. Энтони всегда рад ему, но шанс, что принц будет без своих друзей очень мал.

Да, он был не один. Три война и леди Сиф были с ним, что могло быть хуже? Хотя куда уж хуже? Если ему пришлось видеть лицо Фандрала. Это, по праву, красивое, загорелое лицо, со светлыми волосами. Лицо, которое никого не оставит равнодушным, если только вы уже не влюблены.

-Здравствуй, Тор, три война, леди Сиф, рад вас видеть. — это слова вышли на автомате, Локи много общался со знатью. Энтони мог поблагодарить свой низкий ранг что, ему не нужно открывать рот для приветствия, а только поклониться принцу.

Три война и леди Сиф поклонились Локи, хотя это было так наигранно.

-И я очень рад! Вы с Энтони идете в библиотеку? -от Тора была такая светлая и теплая энергия, что от него не хотелось отходить.

-Нет, мы идём на занятие.-сказал Локи, не выдавая лишнюю информацию. Может Тор и рад, что они учатся такому сложному мастерству, но вот другие будут злословить, а это совсем не то, что нужно для утра, которое уже было испорчено.

-Хорошо, тогда, может после занятий вы присоединитесь к нам за обедом? — как Локи мог сказать «нет»? Ведь это значит, что он мог поговорить с Фандралом и привлечь его внимание хоть как-то.

-Мы с удовольствием присоединимся. — Тор кивнул, излучая счастье, и ушел вместе с другими.

Он тоже хотел пойти на обед, чтобы поговорить с Тором про оружие, и если это означает, что ему придется смотреть на неудачные попытки Локи, то все равно, потом он успокоит его, и скажет: "может в другой раз». Энтони знал, что делать и говорить, уже проходил это.

-Ну все, пошли, королева заждалась! — кузнец вывел друга из мира фантазий, и они побежали к королеве Фригге.

***

Королева была олицетворением чистого добра, заботы и любви, что было ее определением, как богини. Ее теплые глаза согревали, улыбка была такой нежной, что нельзя было сказать, что она страшный воин.

-Рада вас видеть, дорогие, — она указала на диван напротив нее, прося присесть, -я уже послала на кухню за чаем.

-Спасибо, мама.

-Благодарю, королева Фригга.-склоня голову, сказал эльф.

Она тихо хихикнула и встретилась взглядом с Энтони.

-Энтони, вы с Локи часто были возле меня, я уже считаю тебя своим сыном, -слова, наполненные нежностью и любовью, совсем как у мамы, — поэтому, когда мы одни, можешь спокойно разговаривать.

-Хорошо, ваше величество, — просиял Энтони.

После чая они начали занятие. На это ушло много времени, но в конце оба знали, что они боги огня.

-Это прекрасно! — гордость в голосе Фригги была очень слышна, что не могло не радовать.

Красное с оранжевым пламя Локи и синее с белым у Энтони.

Это и правда было прекрасно и завораживающе. Так же это было практично в кузнице.

Они договорились о следующем занятии и попрощались.

Выйдя из покоев королевы, Энтони уже хотел пойти домой, но не тут-то было.

-Куда идёшь, нас же пригласили на обед, пошли!

_А, точно. Ещё не прошли пытки._

Было хорошо, что до обеденного зала идти долго, Энтони мог надеть на лицо маску безразличия и собраться с силами.

***

Они пришли как раз в тот момент, когда начали подавать еду.

-О, вы пришли вовремя! -Тор просиял, встал из-за стола и проводил их к месту, -Что сегодня было на занятии?

-Все как обычно, -просто ответил Локи, -а чем вы занимались?

Тут Тор и его компания начала говорить про свой день, Локи смотрел на Фандрала, который говорил о чем-то, а потом переводил взгляд на Тора. Таким образом Энтони не смог поговорить об оружии с первым принцем. Он просто молчал и старался не слушать Фандрала.

Когда последнее блюдо было на столе, все начали есть, но разговор не прекратился. Все, что осталось Энтони — это выбирать еду, потому что на столе было очень много жирного жареного мяса, и очень много эля, для Вольштагга это было просто закуска.

Когда эльф съел все, что можно считать нормальной пищей, он начал скучать, и, чтобы развлечь себя Энтони вызвал маленький огонек и пропускал его между пальцев под столом, чтобы никто не заметил. Честно, это было успокаивающе. Но в какой-то момент его скука достигла высшей точки, ему захотелось спать. Разговоры были где-то на заднем плане и почти уже не были слышны. 

_Все, пора уходить._

Он наклонился к уху Локи и прошептал то, что ему надо идти, тот кивнул и попрощался.

Энтони поклонился и вышел, стараясь не думать о том, что Локи сделает, что-то, что причинит ему боль. И не будет действовать опрометчиво.

Может Тор и войны и были старше, но не совершеннолетие, а Локи проказник, мало ли, что может случиться, всё-таки там были хмельные напитки. Энтони даже думать об этом не хотел.


	3. Глава 2

Время летит быстро. За учебой и работой ещё быстрее. Вот они только недавно начал обучаться магии у королевы, а сейчас уже через 20 лун его совершеннолетие. Локи уже его отпраздновал и Энтони был счастлив за друга.

У них было весёлое детство. Может быть. Игры с Тором были прекрасными, обучение и времяпровождение с Локи… это было здорово и приятно для принца, но Энтони все это время страдал от своей любви и наблюдал за несчастьем Локи. Он мог с лёгкостью обмануть всех, что все в порядке, что ничего не происходит, даже себя.

Все и было так, до определенного момента.

Локи, как и хотел начал учиться фехтованию, и привлёк внимание Фандрала, когда тот уже переспал почти всеми служанками и слугами, даже с конюхом.

Локи всегда светился, когда фехтовальщик хвалил его за хорошие движения. Принц и правда был хорош и гибок, Энтони тоже начал заниматься, но только один. Взгляды, которые Фандрал посылал Локи были похотливыми, в них был только интерес одной ночи.

Это было ужасно.

Неприятно было то, что Локи хотел этого,

но ведь первый раз должен быть наполнен любовью, верно?

Сейчас Энтони был в своей кузнице, выполнял последний заказ перед тем, как уехать. Его родители отбыли в Альфхейм, и ждут его там.

Собираясь выходить из кузницы, эльф услышал звук открывающейся двери… нет, дверь не открыли, ее выбили.

-Энтони! - радостный голос Локи прозвучал из другой комнаты.

-Я тут, -подал сигнал Энтони, -Что случилось, что ты весь светишься?

Улыбка Локи была такая большая, что на лицеца это было комично. Он начал ходить по комнате, почти летать. Эльф тоже радовался, когда можно было увидеть его друга таким.

-Энтони, ты не поверишь, Фандрал пригласил меня на ужин! - улыбка и радость за друга, были прерваны звуком разбивающегося сердца, хорошо, что Локи не мог этого слышать.

Потребовалось много сил, чтобы никакие эмоции не проникли наружу.

-Это здорово! -эльф подошёл к другу и обнял его, в основном чтобы скрыть лицо и пустые глаза.

Энтони знал, _чувствовал_ , что это будет просто ночь, ничего не значащая для Фандрала, но важная для Локи. Это было больно.

Эта ночь пройдет и что? Локи будет с разбитым сердцем, которое Энтони придется собрать по кусочкам и заклеить, но как просто друг. И это не отпускало боль в груди. Помогая собраться с силами принцу, эльф разобьёт сердце себе, без возможности на лечение.

-Я все тебе расскажу, -он отошёл и продолжил говорить, - мы договорились на следующей неделе, это будет прекрасно!

_Прекрасно? Это ужасно! Это… это больно…_

-Да, но я сегодня уезжаю и не знаю, когда был вернусь.

-Как жаль, -Локи и правда выглядел грустным, -тогда я все расскажу, когда ты вернёшься. Хорошо?

-Да, хорошо, - Энтони повернулся и стал собирать вещи, Локи помогал ему. Энтони пытался стоять к Локи спиной и не поднимать глаз, старался сдержать слезы.

***

Альфхейм был прекрасен, просто сказка.

Тут не презирали за магию, тут ее любили.

Это то место, где он хотел побывать с Локи. Если будет шанс, то, может быть, он признается ему здесь.

-Энтони, наконец ты прибыл! -Мария сразу обняла его с порога и повела в дом.

Их дом на Альфхейме был богаче из-за знатного рода матери. Это было дорого обставленное двухэтажное поместье.

Войдя в комнату, он увидел на кровати несколько нарядов.

-Мама, к чему это? - немного встревоженно и с восхищением, спроси эльф. Наряды были прекрасны, сразу видно, что эльфийские.

-К нам на ужин придет посланник короля, - ответила Мария, рассматривая одежду, - и я хочу, чтобы ты был во всей красе, убери озирскую внешность.

Как и просила Мария, Энтони отпустил магию перевоплощения и появились его белые волосы, длинные по лопатки, заострённые уши и золотые глаза.

-Сейчас мы померяем все костюмы и выберем лучше! - с энтузиазмом сказала Мария.

Костюмов было 4, но деталей от них было много. На примерку был потрачен час, и они остановились на светло-голубом.

-Мама, я чувствую себя многослойным овощам! -на нем было так много халатов, хотя они были лёгкими и тонкими, но их все равно было много, и из-за украшений было страшно ходить.

-Ничего, мой мальчик, ты привыкнешь. Потому что следующий месяц ты будешь одеваться только так. - _Что?_ -Не бойся ходить, я все хорошо закрепила.-в доказательство своих слов она дёрнула одну ленту, и та осталась на месте.

-Месяц? Мы же хотели остаться на неделю? - начиная с паниковать, спросил Энтони.

-Да, мой милый, мы тут на месяц. Ты жизнь всю прожил в Асгарде, как один из них, почему бы не попробовать что-нибудь новое?

И правда, почему? Может он отдохнёт, найдет друзей или купит книгу, и будет ее читать, или возьмёт ее для Локи…

_Локи._

Вдруг, что-то плохое? Или та ночь будет плохой? Локи понадобится, который поддержит.

-Мама, мы с принцем Локи договорились встретиться на следующей неделе и… -он был прерван Марией.

-Энтони, мы на отдыхе так, что не думай об учебе, хорошо? - ее глаза полны любовью, но слепы на любовь сына к принцу.

_Для нее это всего лишь учеба ..._

-Да, хорошо.- может это шанс начать новую жизнь, без безответной любви, может он найдет кого-то другого, ну или по крайней мере, забудет Локи.

Может он будет уже не нужен Локи.

Может это шанс жить дальше.

Может подсказка судьбы.


End file.
